1. Technical Field
This document relates to an adjustable lumber stand system.
2. Background Art
Sheeting generally includes manufactured wood or other products that are produced and sold in sheets, such as plywood, particle board, chip board, oriented strand board, medium density fiberboard (MDF), drywall, and other forms of products preformed into sheets. Sheeting is generally sold in sheets that are four feet by eight feet or 4 feet by 12 feet having a designated thickness, although dimensions may vary.
Regardless of the exact dimensions of the sheeting being used, problems persist in installing sheeting, such as on the rafters comprising the roof of a structure under construction for example. Full sheets regularly need to be moved from the ground to the rafters for installation thereon. Typically, a worker on the ground lifts sheeting up to another worker on the roof. The worker on the roof then places the sheeting on a hastily-built, makeshift stand on the rafters to hold the sheeting until it is needed. These makeshift stands are made out of scrap wood typically, and they are notoriously unstable and often collapse under the weight of the sheeting, thereby creating an unsafe working environment. Furthermore, for each structure under construction, a worker must build a new makeshift stand.
Accordingly, what is needed is an adjustable lumber (e.g. sheeting) stand system that safely holds and supports lumber (e.g., standard sized sheeting) at a job site during installation thereof, the system being convenient and easy to assemble, disassemble, store, and transport.